The wait
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: For the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. The Philosopher's Stone Competition. It's the summer holidays between Sixth and Seventh year, Sirius needs to talk seriously with Hestia. What will be the outcome?


It was the summer holidays between sixth and seventh year. Sirius had written to Hestia asking her to meet him at Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor, to talk. Sirius was madly in love with Hestia and had been for the last year or so. If he didn't get and ask her out something drastic was going to happen before long, something involving him having a complete break-down in front of the whole school and declaring his undying love to her in some large extravagant manner. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself or Hestia.

He was sat waiting nervously, playing with his choco-nut sundae. The sun was shining brightly and it was obscuring Sirius vision until someone was practically on top of him. Every sound of heels clicking on the cobbles made his heart race, like he was about to lose his heart through a hole in his ribcage, where his heart beat a diatribe.

Sirius kept checking the time. He'd asked Hestia to meet him at 12pm, it was now 11.45... 11.50... 11.55... noon. It was at 12.05 that Hestia appeared.

"Am I late?" asked Hestia with a slight frown.  
"No, why?" asked Sirius.  
"You checked your watch," said Hestia pointedly.  
"Oh did I? Force of habit Hest, take a seat," said Sirius motioning to the seat opposite.  
"So what's this about, Black? I really don't have a lot of time for idol gossiping," said Hestia coolly.

Suddenly Sirius felt really nervous; majorly nervous. Almost like a family of butterflies had taken up residence in his stomach.

"Well Black going to say something or you just going to sit there gaping at me?" asked Hestia.

"I.. er.. I.. I was just erm wondering if.. if you know..," Stuttered Sirius.  
"For Circe's sake Sirius will you just spit it out already?" Hestia interrupted with a frown.

_'Breathe you moron, breathe,'_ Sirius reminded himself. He took in a large amount of air and breathed it out again in a bid to steady his nerves.

"Hestia Jones; will you please go out with me?" Said Sirius quickly with his eyes shut tight, willing himself to say it before he couldn't.

He slowly opened one eye. There she was sat with her mouth wide open in shock. He opened his other eye and tried a smile. All he achieved was something like a smirk.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" asked Hestia faintly.  
"I asked you to go out with me Jones," Said Sirius, his confidence slowly returning now he'd actually said the words.  
"You're having a laugh Black! Why would I want to go out with you?" laughed Hestia.  
"Because I love you," said Sirius before he could stop his latest thought escaping his mouth.

Hestia sat there agape. Had Sirius Black really just declared his love for her? That two timing womaniser? He had to be kidding.

"Black be serious, you don't know how to love."

Sirius flinched, that retort had hurt.

"Try me," was all Sirius could reply.

Hestia looked at Sirius and tried to figure out the punch line. But there it was in his eyes, the look of hurt that she'd put there.

"You're not kidding, are you?" asked Hestia quietly.  
"No Hest I'm not, I love you," Said Sirius equally as quietly.

Hestia sat there her brain whirring with thoughts. Could she do this? Could she really date the infamous Sirius Black? If she was honest she couldn't be sure.

"I.. I don't know Sirius, I don't know I can trust you."  
"You can trust me Hest, I swear."  
"But can I? With your reputation? Could you really only commit to one person?"  
"I'll do whatever it takes," replied Sirius genuinely.  
"I don't know Sirius I really don't," said Hestia uncertainly.  
"But do you even like me?" asked Sirius suddenly.  
"I don't know."  
"Oh..."  
"Look if you really love me, give me time okay?" asked Hestia.  
"Yeah sure, I mean yeah okay that's fine," said Sirius in a dejected manner.  
"Thank you Black," said Hestia.  
"No problem Jones."

Hestia heard her parents calling her back to them.

"I got to go now, but I will think about it," Said Hestia as she rose.  
"Okay, great."

Hestia walked to Sirius' side of the table. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Sirius' fingers flew to the spot where she'd just kissed him.

"I'll let you know okay? Take care, Black; enjoy your summer," said Hestia kindly.  
"Yeah, you too," said Sirius quietly.

He watched as she walked away. He felt uncertain of where this was going to go. Would she ever come back with an answer?

He got up and left leaving his choco-nut sundae a melted mess in the bottom of the bowl, much like his insides as he waited uncertainly for the outcome.


End file.
